


Staring

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain just can't stop staring at Romano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

Romano hates everything about Spain. He hates his stupid smiling face, and his stupid unruly hair, and he especially hates the way he looks at him every night, like he is the only one he would ever want to see.

“Stop that, you idiot. Why do you have to fucking stare at me so much?” asks Romano, and turns over on his side of the bed so he doesn’t have to see those green eyes, so bright they seemed to set his skin on fire.

“Because I want to see you always,” whispers Spain against his ear.

Romano hates his voice so much. He hates how it makes his heart jump and his face redden. “I want to love you always, to have you always, even in my dreams.

Romano’s heart beats so hard it’s almost painful.

“I-i-idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for monetarymolusk's request over at my Tumblr  
> If you like this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
